Room Service
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: While in New York, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina spend the night in a fancy hotel. Takes place in the season 5 finale, but is part of my own Golden Queen universe. A continuation of a plotline begun in my previous fic, "An Almost Perfect Afternoon"


Author's Note: I realize that it's been some time since I've posted anything. This is due to a number of reasons, but the main one is that there simply was not much Golden Queen during this season of OUAT. However, the scenes that occurred between my OTP in the finale finally inspired a new one-shot, which is a continuation of the storyline that I've established in my previous fic, _An Almost Perfect_ _Afternoon._ I recommend checking that one out to fully understand some of the references in this one. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Room Service

"While I'm not minding spending the night in a fancy hotel, it begs the question: Rumpel, how the _hell_ are we able to afford this?" Regina arched an eyebrow at her husband as they walked up the hallway, arm-in-arm.

"Would you rather that Miss Swan had chosen our lodgings?" he quirked an eyebrow right back.

Several images of run-down, less-than-hospitable motels in dangerous areas of New York ran through the former Evil Queen's brain and she couldn't help a shudder. "Good point, but again: _how_ _can we afford this_?"

He chuckled. "I dipped into our emergency fund."

"Rum…that was supposed to be for _Paris_."

"And it still will be. We just might have to wait another year, that's all. I promise: I'll make it all worthwhile," Rumpelstiltskin pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead before he drew to a halt in front of the door to their room.

"You'd better," Regina muttered, though her lips quirked up slightly. "You think Emma, Henry and his new girlfriend will be okay on a different floor?"

"They'll be fine. Emma balked at the idea of a suite anyway. Perhaps if her pirate had tagged along…"

Regina leaned against the wall next to the door as he pulled the card-key out of an envelope. "He wanted to make sure Storybrooke would remain safe in our absence. Not that _you_ made matters any easier."

Rumpelstiltskin unlocked the door. "Of course. Blame the Dark One. That _always_ helps."

She would have made a clever retort, but it died on her lips when her husband literally swept her off her feet and carried her, bridal-style, into the suite.

Any remaining irritation she felt at him melted away. She smiled and circled her arms around his neck as he brought her over to the bed and then deposited her down gently.

He smiled warmly in her direction before moving away briefly in order to bring their luggage in.

She watched him for a moment and then shrugged out of her overcoat, rising so she could place it over the back of a chair. Then she sat on the edge of the king-sized bed again in order to remove her boots.

Rumpelstiltskin noticed what she was doing and quickly shucked off his own overcoat and shoes, placing both in the closet and then kneeling before her. "Here. Let me."

She couldn't help her smirk. "I _knew_ you had an ulterior motive for booking this room."

"Angel, the second I saw you in this skirt, I've been entertaining fantasies of dragging you off into the nearest alley in order to have my way with you," he purposely ran his fingers up her leg once he'd removed her boots for her, and she inhaled shakily when he slipped one hand up under the A-line leather skirt she wore.

"That would have made quite the scene," she bit back a moan when he stroked languidly along her inner thigh. Despite the fact that she wore pantyhose, his touch burned through the sheer fabric and cause sparks to shoot up her spine.

"As fun as that would have been, I know you appreciate a level of comfort."

"Yes. A bed is helpful in these situations."

His eyes caught hers. "Only the best for you, my love."

Regina smiled, and then beckoned him forward. "Come up here and kiss me already."

He wasted little time in obliging.

* * *

They sank back together on the bed, limbs entwining as they shared an ardent embrace.

Hands that were long skilled at undressing one another set to task and clothing made its way to the floor, piece-by-piece.

Once it was skin-against-skin, Regina tugged her husband down on top of her so that every possible inch of them was touching, and claimed his mouth in another fervent kiss that made her intentions well-known.

He never needed much encouraging, and the next few minutes were spent with her writhing and gasping under his touch as he reminded her of just how capable he was at pleasing her.

Eventually, she turned the tides and delighted in having him at _her_ mercy instead.

It was a while before they stopped teasing each other, but finally: Rumpelstiltskin trapped Regina between his leanly toned body and the mattress and then paused to question her with his eyes.

After all their years of marriage, he still took a moment to "ask", so to speak, and this caused her heart to flutter before she nodded in consent.

He smiled and dipped his head down for a kiss right as he joined them together in a fluid motion, and then little remained save for their shared pleasure.

* * *

Hours passed as the couple indulged in their passion, until Regina _insisted_ that they order some room service because she was starving.

Rumpelstiltskin had learned long ago never to press matters when his beloved was hungry, so he got out of bed, pulled on a robe, and went in search of the dine-in menu.

"You're lucky I booked a hotel that has 24 hour room service," he announced when he came back into the bedroom, a folder in hand.

Regina sat up, gathering the sheets around her like a dress and smiling. "You did say 'only the best'."

He laughed and climbed back up next to her. "That I did. Okay…what do you feel like?" He opened the folder so they could look through the choices.

"…is it bad that I'm craving a burger?"

"You can get anything you want, your majesty…especially since you're eating for two."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Did you tell your brother yet?"

"And risk us getting showered with glitter and baby gifts? Besides, he has enough on his mind with the wedding drawing near." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

Seeing the logic in her husband's point, Regina nodded in agreement. "A distracted goblin king is probably dangerous enough as it is. You're right: we'll wait till after the wedding to tell him and Sarah."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Okay, so you wanted a burger? With everything?"

"Hold the tomato. For some reason I'm having a strange reaction to it."

"Really? Is it a magical reaction?"

"No, just a discomfort. I talked to Whale about it and we ran some tests to make sure nothing unusual was going on. Everything's fine, I'm just sensitive to certain foods."

"All right, I'll keep it in mind that we can't have pasta for a while…or pizza, or your lasagna, which is a shame."

She chuckled. "I can still make it for _you_ , if you like."

"Nice to know. Unfortunately, all this talk of Italian food is making me want the spaghetti. Is that all right? The smell of tomato doesn't cause a problem does it?"

"No honey, just me ingesting it." Touched by his concern, she kissed him lightly. "And can you get me a milkshake to dip my fries in?"

He smirked. "Chocolate?"

"As if there's any other choice."

The smirk changed into a loving grin and he leaned in to kiss her again before whispering: "You've got it."

The End


End file.
